The present invention relates to the sequencing, fingerprinting, and mapping of polymers, particularly biological polymers. The inventions may be applied, for example, in the sequencing, fingerprinting, or mapping of nucleic acids, polypeptides, oligosaccharides, and synthetic polymers.
The relationship between structure and function of macromolecules is of fundamental importance in the understanding of biological systems. These relationships are important to understanding, for example, the functions of enzymes, structural proteins, and signalling proteins, ways in which cells communicate with each other, as well as mechanisms of cellular control and metabolic feedback.
Genetic information is critical in continuation of life processes. Life is substantially informationally based and its genetic content controls the growth and reproduction of the organism and its complements. Polypeptides, which are critical features of all living systems, are encoded by the genetic material of the cell. In particular, the properties of enzymes, functional proteins, and structural proteins are determined by the sequence of amino acids which make them up. As structure and function are integrally related, many biological functions may be explained by elucidating the underlying structural features which provide those functions. For this reason, it has become very important to determine the genetic sequences of nucleotides which encode the enzymes, structural proteins, and other effectors of biological functions. In addition to segments of nucleotides which encode polypeptides, there are many nucleotide sequences which are involved in control and regulation of gene expression.
The human genome project is directed toward determining the complete sequence of the genome of the human organism. Although such a sequence would not correspond to the sequence of any specific individual, it would provide significant information as to the general organization and specific sequences contained within segments from particular individuals. It would also provide mapping information which is very useful for further detailed studies. However, the need for highly rapid, accurate, and inexpensive sequencing technology is nowhere more apparent than in a demanding sequencing project such as this. To complete the sequencing of a human genome would require the determination of approximately 3xc3x97109, or 3 billion base pairs.
The procedures typically used today for sequencing include the Sanger dideoxy method, see, e.g., Sanger et al. (1977) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 74:5463-5467, or the Maxam and Gilbert method, see, e.g., Maxam et al., (1980) Methods in Enzymology, 65:499-559. The Sanger method utilizes enzymatic elongation procedures with chain terminating nucleotides. The Maxam and Gilbert method uses chemical reactions exhibiting specificity of reaction to generate nucleotide specific cleavages. Both methods require a practitioner to perform a large number of complex manual manipulations. These manipulations usually require isolating homogeneous DNA fragments, elaborate and tedious preparing of samples, preparing a separating gel, applying samples to the gel, electrophoresing the samples into this gel, working up the finished gel, and analyzing the results of the procedure.
Thus, a less expensive, highly reliable, and labor efficient means for sequencing biological macromolecules is needed. A substantial reduction in cost and increase in speed of nucleotide sequencing would be very much welcomed. In particular, an automated system would improve the reproducibility and accuracy of procedures. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.
The present invention provides improved methods useful for de novo sequencing of an unknown polymer sequence, for verification of known sequences, for fingerprinting polymers, and for mapping homologous segments within a sequence. By reducing the number of manual manipulations required and automating most of the steps, the speed, accuracy, and reliability of these procedures are greatly enhanced.
The production of a substrate having a matrix of positionally defined regions with attached reagents exhibiting known recognition specificity can be used for the sequence analysis of a polymer. Although most directly applicable to sequencing, the present invention is also applicable to fingerprinting, mapping, and general screening of specific interactions. The VLSIPS(trademark) Technology (Very Large Scale Immobilized Polymer Synthesis) substrates will be applied to evaluating other polymers, e.g., carbohydrates, polypeptides, hydrocarbon synthetic polymers, and the like. For these non-polynucleotides, the sequence specific reagents will usually be antibodies specific for a particular subunit sequence.
According to one aspect of the masking technique, the invention provides an ordered method for forming a plurality of polymer sequences by sequential addition of reagents comprising the step of serially protecting and deprotecting portions of the plurality of polymer sequences for addition of other portions of the polymer sequences using a binary synthesis strategy.
The present invention also provides a means to automate sequencing manipulations. The automation of the substrate production method and of the scan and analysis steps minimizes the need for human intervention. This simplifies the tasks and promotes reproducibility.
The present invention provides a composition comprising a plurality of positionally distinguishable sequence specific reagents attached to a solid substrate, which reagents are capable of specifically binding to a predetermined subunit sequence of a preselected multi-subunit length having at least three subunits, said reagents representing substantially all possible sequences of said preselected length. In some embodiments, the subunit sequence is a polynucleotide or a polypeptide, in others the preselected multi-subunit length is five subunits and the subunit sequence is a polynucleotide sequence. In other embodiments, the specific reagent is an oligonucleotide of at least about five nucleotides. Alternatively, the specific reagent is a monoclonal antibody. Usually the specific reagents are all attached to a single solid substrate, and the reagents comprise about 3000 different sequences. In other embodiments, the reagents represents at least about 25% of the possible subsequences of said preselected length. Usually, the reagents are localized in regions of the substrate having a density of at least 25 regions per square centimeter, and often the substrate has a surface area of less than about 4 square centimeters.
The present invention also provides methods for analyzing a sequence of a polynucleotide or a polypeptide, said method comprising the step of:
a) exposing said polynucleotide or polypeptide to a composition as described.
It also provides useful methods for identifying or comparing a target sequence with a reference, said method comprising the step of:
a) exposing said target sequence to a composition as described;
b) determining the pattern of positions of the reagents which specifically interact with the target sequence; and
c) comparing the pattern with the pattern exhibited by the reference when exposed to the composition.
The present invention also provides methods for sequencing a segment of a polynucleotide comprising the steps of:
a) combining:
i) a substrate comprising a plurality of chemically synthesized and positionally distinguishable oligonucleotides capable of recognizing defined oligonucleotide sequences; and
ii) a target polynucleotide; thereby forming high fidelity matched duplex structures of complementary subsequences of known sequence; and
b) determining which of said reagents have specifically interacted with subsequences in said target polynucleotide.
In one embodiment, the segment is substantially the entire length of said polynucleotide.
The invention also provides methods for sequencing a polymer, said method comprising the steps of:
a) preparing a plurality of reagents which each specifically bind to a subsequence of preselected length;
b) positionally attaching each of said reagents to one or more solid phase substrates, thereby producing substrates of positionally definable sequence specific probes;
c) combining said substrates with a target polymer whose sequence is to be determined; and
d) determining which of said reagents have specifically interacted with subsequences in said target polymer.
In one embodiment, the substrates are beads. Preferably, the plurality of reagents comprise substantially all possible subsequences of said preselected length found in said target. In another embodiment, the solid phase substrate is a single substrate having attached thereto reagents recognizing substantially all possible subsequences of preselected length found in said target.
In another embodiment, the method further comprises the step of analyzing a plurality of said recognized subsequences to assemble a sequence of said target polymer. In a bead embodiment, at least some of the plurality of substrates have one subsequence specific reagent attached thereto, and the substrates are coded to indicate the sequence specificity of said reagent.
The present invention also embraces a method of using a fluorescent nucleotide to detect interactions with oligonucleotide probes of known sequence, said method comprising:
a) attaching said nucleotide to a target unknown polynucleotide sequence, and
b) exposing said target polynucleotide sequence to a collection of positionally defined oligonucleotide probes of known sequences to determine the sequences of. said probes which interact with said target.
In a further refinement, an additional step is included of:
a) collating said known sequences to determine the overlaps of said known sequences to determine the sequence of said target sequence.
A method of mapping a plurality of sequences relative to one another is also provided, the method comprising:
a) preparing a substrate having a plurality of positionally attached sequence specific probes;
b) exposing each of said sequences to said substrate, thereby determining the patterns of interaction between said sequence specific probes and said sequences; and
c) determining the relative locations of said sequence specific probe interactions on said sequences to determine the overlaps and order of said sequences.
In one refinement, the sequence specific probes are oligonucleotides, applicable to where the target sequences are nucleic acid sequences.
In the nucleic acid sequencing application, the steps of the sequencing process comprise:
a) producing a matrix substrate having known positionally defined regions of known sequence specific oligonucleotide probes;
b) hybridizing a target polynucleotide to the positions on the matrix so that each of the positions which contain oligonucleotide probes complementary to a sequence on the target hybridize to the target molecule;
c) detecting which positions have bound the target, thereby determining sequences which are found on the target; and
d) analyzing the known sequences contained in the target to determine sequence overlaps and assembling the sequence of the target therefrom.
The enablement of the sequencing process by hybridization is based in large part upon the ability to synthesize a large number (e.g., to virtually saturate) of the possible overlapping sequence segments and distinguishing those probes which hybridize with fidelity from those which have mismatched bases, and to analyze a highly complex pattern of hybridization results to determine the overlap regions.
The detecting of the positions which bind the target sequence would typically be through a fluorescent label on the target. Although a fluorescent label is probably most convenient, other sorts of labels, e.g., radioactive, enzyme linked, optically detectable, or spectroscopic labels may be used. Because the oligonucleotide probes are positionally defined, the location of the hybridized duplex will directly translate to the sequences which hybridize. Thus, analysis of the positions provides a collection of subsequences found within the target sequence. These subsequences are matched with respect to their overlaps so as to assemble an intact target sequence.